The Historical History of Ancient Greece
History of Greece: Bronze Age The Bronze Age, a period that lasted roughly three thousand years, saw major advances in social, economic, and technological advances that made Greece the hub of activity in the Mediterranean. Means to say they were the Michael Jackson of the time. Historians have identified three distinct civilizations to identify the people of the time. These civilizations overlap in time and coincide with the major geographic regions of the Greece. And like breeding rabbits its hard to keep count of them and know where they all are. The Cycladic civilization developed in the islands of the Aegean, and more specifically around the Cyclades, while the Minoans occupied the large island of Crete. At the same time, the civilization of the Greek mainland is classified as “Helladic”. The Mycenaean era describes Helladic civilization towards the end of the 11th c. BCE and is also the called “Age of Heroes” because it is the source of the mythological heroes and epics like Hercules, the Iliad and the Odyssey and when he met with an imp and started beating up monsters and became a super hero and even went into hell to save a girl he loved, or maybe that was just in the movie. History of Greece: Bronze Age - Helladic Period The Early Helladic is characterized by an agricultural population who used basic techniques of bronze-working first developed in Anatolia with which they had cultural contacts. Such as knives, pots and even the coffie maker in the brake room. Their emergence is the beginning of the Bronze Age in Greece. The Early Helladic period corresponds in time to the Old Kingdom in Egypt. Important Early Helladic sites are clustered on the Aegean shores of the mainland in Boeotia and Argolid (Lerna, Pefkakia, Thebes, Tiryns) or coastal islands such as Aegina (Kolonna) and Euboea (Lefkandi, Manika) and are marked by pottery showing Western Anatolian influences and the introduction of the fast-spinning version of the potter's wheel. And would lader be used by those copy cat Romans. The large "longhouse" called a megaron is introduced in EH II. The infiltration of Anatolian cultural models was not accompanied by widespread site destruction. Probabily because no one felt like it would be worth the time. In Greece, the Middle Helladic period begins with the wide-scale emergence of the Minyan Ware, which may be directly related to the people whom ancient Greek historians called Minyans; a group of monochrome burnished pottery from Middle Helladic (and EH III) sites was conventionally dubbed "Minyan" ware by Troy's discoverer Heinrich Schliemann. Until about 1960, Gray Minyan ware was often– discuss identified as the pottery introduced by a Middle Bronze Age migration.;1 excavations at Lerna have revealed the development of pottery styles to have been continuous. In general, painted pottery decors are rectilinear and abstract until Middle Helladic III, when Cycladic and Minoan influences inspire a variety of curvilinear and even representational motifs. The Middle Helladic period corresponds in time to the Middle Kingdom of Egypt. Settlements draw more closely together and tend to be sited on hilltops. Middle Helladic sites are located throughout the Peloponnese and central Greece (including sites in the interior of Aetolia such as Thermon) as far north as the Spercheios River valley. Malthi in Messenia is the only Middle Helladic site to have been thoroughly excavated, but Lerna V will be the type site when it is fully published (Rutter). The Late Helladic is the time when Mycenaean Greece flourished, under new influences from Minoan Crete and the Cyclades. It may be associated with the arrival of Indo-European speakers as overlords; Greek technical terms for pottery are not Indo-European, consistent with a continuity of potters and their techniques from earlier times.2 Those who made LH pottery sometimes inscribed their work with a syllabic script, Linear B, which has been deciphered as Greek. LH is divided into I, II, and III; of which I and II overlap Late Minoan ware and III overtakes it. LH III is further subdivided into IIIA, IIIB, and IIIC. The table below provides the approximate dates of the Late Helladic phases (LH) on the Greek Mainland. Greek Gods and Goddesses The 12 Olympians 1.Aphrodite-love and beauty 2. Apollo- light medicine and music 3. Ares-war 4. Artemis(goddess)- moon, forest, childbirth, and the hunt 5. Athenea- wisdom and war 6. Hades- underworld 7. Hephaestus- God of fire and the forge 8. Hera- Queen of the gods, protector of marriage 9. Hermes- messenger, god of business 10. Hestia- home and hearth 11. Poseidon- god of the see and earthquakes 12.Zeus- king of the gods, god of the sky Minor Gods *Eos - Goddess of dawn *Helios - God of the sun *Selene - Goddess of the moon *Ariadne - goddess of passion and mazes *Aeolus - god of winds *Asclepius - god of medicine. *Bia - Goddess of force. *Cratos - God of strength and power. *Deimos - Personification of terror; *Eris - Goddess of discord. *Eros - God of love *Psyche goddess of compassion *Geras - God of old age. *Ganymede cupbearer of the Olympians. *Harmonia - Goddess of harmony. *Hebe - Goddess of youth. *Hecate - Goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy and crossroads. *Hestia - Goddess of the hearth, fireside, family, and home, *Hypnos - God of sleep. *Janus - God of doors, gates and new beginnings. *Chione - Goddess of snow *Enyo - goddesses of war and peacekeeping *Eileithyia - goddesses of childbirth *Momus- God of blame. *Moros - God of Doom. *Nemisis - Goddess of consequences and revenge. *Nike - Goddess of victory. *Persephone - Goddess of spring and flowers and queen of the Underworld. *Phobos - God of Phobias and fear in general *Thanatos- God of peaceful death. *The Erinyes - Otherwise known as The Furies. Goddesses of revenge. *The Horae - Actually two groups of separate goddesses worshiped in different periods: the first three were goddesses of the seasons, the second generation were goddesses of law, justice and order. *Tyche - Goddess of luck, destiny and fortune. *Zelus - God of dedication. *The Moirae: Klotho, Lachesis and Atropos - Controllers of life and destiny. *The Muses - Representatives of the arts, sciences and songs. *The Oneiroi: Morpheus, Phobetor and Phantasos - Personifications of dreams *Pan - God of the Wild. *Iris - Goddess of the rainbow. *Triton - god of ships, prince of Atlantis *Paean - doctor of the gods. *The Keres goddesses of violent Death. *The Charites - goddesses of charm, beauty, human creativity, and fertility. *Pallas - god of warfare *Melinoe - goddess of ghosts. * Category:greek god Category:greek Category:greece Category:minor god